1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Anodic Aluminum Oxide (AAO) substrates and their formation have been described in the literature (e.g. Peng et. al., J. Of Applied Physics, Vol. 87, p7405, 2000). These AAO substrates have been used as templates in growing or forming nanowires (also referred to as nanofibrils). Many of these nanowires are formed of metal (e.g. Peng et. al., J. of Applied Physics, Vol. 87, p7405, 2000) or electrically conductive polymers (e.g. Lu et. al., Materials Science and Engineering, A334, p291, 2002). In the literature the MO substrates have then been used as sacrificial templates to form nanowires within their nanopores (also referred to as nanotubes). After the formation of the nanowires, the AAO templates are dissolved away using a NaOH solution leaving only the nanowires.